


The Cursed Blood

by emillywinter



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Come Swallowing, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-03-12 08:31:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emillywinter/pseuds/emillywinter
Summary: Wanting to increase Celty's libido, a crazy doctor outdid himself by accidentally creating a toxic bacteria that is lethal to those with the O blood type (both Shizuo and Izaya). However, there is a cure. Now, this is not a joke, and I repeat this is not a joke. In order to avoid death an infected person needs to orally or anally take the semen of another infected person. LOL





	1. Chapter 1

The Cursed Blood  
Chapter 1

It was a usual day in Ikebukuro. Its most famous informant was lazily typing words on his keyboard when a woman’s voice from the big led TV screen said a familiar name.

“Namie-chan, turn the volume up, please”, and the secretary did just that when the speaker’s voice filed the office.

“...The police are still searching for the resident of the blown up apartment, Kishitani Shinra. The chemical leak that escaped the explosion has been presumed extremely dangerous. It appears like this so-called doctor and the scientist was trying to experiment with dangerous bacteria which ultimately resulted in creating a new, even more dangerous life form. The subject will be further explained by Matsumoto-sensei, a chef medical scientist of the Tokyo clinic.” The woman turned in the direction of a man in a white coat and continued. 

“Can you please tell our viewers what this all mean?”

“Firstly, I would like to note that what Kishitani Shinra did brought a shame on the entire medical community. He managed to create a new life form of extremely dangerous bacteria. And that would be remarkable if he did it in the controlled environment. However, with the explosion it is safe to say that all the residence in Tokyo would be affected if we didn’t react fast and put the quarantine parameter. This allowed us to trap these lethal bacteria in the premises of Ikebukuro and Shinjuku. Nevertheless, there is a good thing. This type of parasite affects only males with the O blood type which is luckily the rarest...” 

The man continued but Izaya was white as a sheet. For fuck’s sake Shinra outdid himself this time. And even worse, HE had the O blood type. He was one of the unlucky people. The men on the screen paused which broke Izaya’s line of thoughts and he started to listen again.

“We are begging the infected not to panic. There is a cure. Now, this is not a joke. I repeat this is not a joke. In order to avoid death an infected person needs to orally or anally take the semen of another infected person.”

“Hahahahaha...” the informant started to laugh so hard that he was on an inch of crying. This was hilarious; ridiculous. He would need to drink another’s man sperm. It was disgusting. And jet, it was still hilarious. The laughter died as fast as it began.

“Namie-chan, find me an O type semen.”

“What?” the woman looked like she was slapped in the face. “I am not doing that.”

“Yes, that is exactly what you will do. Go find a male with the O type blood, make him jerk in a plastic cup, and bring that shit to me. Pay if you need to, but I am not going near anyone’s dick myself.”

“No.”

“I suggest you to hurry up if you want to have an employer tomorrow. Do I need to remind you that if you don’t do it, I will die and then... Where would you find the money for your little brother, mmm? I hear that keeping a teenage boy is expensive these days. Tell me, what is his blood type? It is not an O, isn’t it?

The woman was silent. She picked up her bag and left the office. On her way out Namie was thanking all the Gods that the blood in her brother’s veins was an AB. 

Three hours later and ten thousand yen lighter, she slammed the door open and put a plastic cup on her boss’s table, who didn’t even blink. Not even a thank you was said to her, and she needed to pay some guy to jerk in a cup and watch him do it. 

“I want a raise.”

“Sure thing. Just, bring the vodka. I don’t want to taste this shit.

She did as she was told hitting the desk on which was the plastic cup with the expensive vodka. The information broker took the bottle, filled the half-empty cup and said “cheers” as if he was drinking the best shot in his life. It was the most disgusting thing, but she smiled as she looked at the groused expression on her boss’s face. All the shit she needed to do was worth it. 

The day passed, and then the another one. People with an O blood type started to die. It was a painful and slow death, and even though Izaya needed to do some nasty shit, he was glad that he was not one of those men. 

He was sitting in his office chair just thinking about how he managed to avoid death. A moment later, a terrible thought struck him. 

“Oi, Namie-chan, give mi the file.”

“Which one?”

“Theeee file. Shizu-chan’s obviously.”

The woman frowned a little, but opened the safe and took the only thing that was inside; a thick folder that was at least five inches wide. For God’s sake it was thicker then the Britannica. 

As soon as Izaya opened a file he started to laugh. It was so funny, and even better; he was right. Shizy-chan also had an O blood. He wandered if he took his medicine. And then, he laugh some more. Nevertheless, he stopped as soon as one thought hit him. Then, he wasn’t laughing anymore. Shizu-chan won’t do it. He will die. What if he is already dead? He couldn’t allow that. No, Shizu-chan cannot die by some stupid bacteria. He was his to kill. 

Namie watched as her employer put on his awful coat with the fur. The laughter was gone, the smile was gone, and the usual smirk was gone. He was dead serious. 

“I am going to Ikebukuro. Don’t wait up.”

She wasn’t a stupid woman. She knew where he was going, and while Izaya was exiting his apartment he wasn’t surprised to hear one of her famous “you are disgusting” talks. But, he didn’t care. To him there was nothing more important then saving Shizuo's life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Shizuo was lying in his bad. Today he felt worse then he felt yesterday. At least, he could walk yesterday. Today, not so lucky. He felt that his strength has left him and he was weak as a new born baby; but he would be damned if he would ever, ever, ever let someone fuck him or blow someone’s cock. He was a lot of things but a fagot was not one of those. So, he lied in his bed and waited the death to take him. 

The sound of front door opening was what woke him up. Someone was in here. Perhaps, Kasuka came to say his goodbyes, he thought. However, nothing in the entire world could prepare him for the person that was now entering his bedroom.

“My, my, Shizu-chan. You look like shit. Don’t tell me, you didn’t take your medicine?”

“Fuck you. Get out or I am going to kill you.” But he informant didn’t move an inch. An amusing smile was creeping out on his face.

“Now, Shizu-chan, tell me, how are you planning to do that if you cannot even move?” He took one more step and he set next to Shizuo. 

“I will kill you, you hear me? You stupid flee; I am going to kill you...”

“Mmmm... Shizu-chan, talk to me some more, I loooove when you speak like this; it almost makes me less disgusted with what I have to do.” 

Skinny white hand moved to open the zipper on black jeans. Izaya moved again and set himself on Shizuo’s chest managing to trap both of beast’s hands with his knees. The hand wrapped itself around the dick and started to move up and down.

“No. No. No. Stop it flee. I am serious. I am going to kill you.”

“For fuck’s sake, Shizu-chan. Just shut up. You can’t kill me if you are dead.”

Silence; the entire room was clothed in silence. The only thing that could be heard was breathing and the sound of a hand jerking a dick. Shizuo didn’t say a word after that. He also didn’t move, even a little. He just watched Izaya and couldn’t believe what the other was doing. No thoughts, no anything, he just watched. 

Izaya was another story. He linked his eyes with the brown ones. Next, he settled in his new position. At first he tried not to think about anything. Then, when he realized that it was impossible, he tried to think that he was alone in his bathroom and that no one was around to see him masturbate. But that was equally imposable, as he looked in Shizuo who was looking back at him. Then, his mind started to play tricks with him. He started to imagine Shizuo’s hand around him. And, if that wasn’t enough, he started to think about few inches that were in between his dick and Shizuo’s tongue. Mmm, that mouth around him... Taking him, licking him. He moaned loudly. It would be easy, just a few inches, and Shizuo couldn’t do anything about it. 

He felt disgusted by his irrational desire. He didn’t even like men. In defense, he didn’t even like women. The only person he liked was himself, and that was good enough for him. So, he tried to rationalize his thoughts. It was about the power, right? It felt better then usual because he was dominating the famous Ikebukuro monster. It was a power thing, not a desire thing. 

A hand moved a little quicker. His mind was full of pictures of Shizuo beneath him, wanting him, even begging him for it. Fingers were tightening around the dick so hard; moving so fast. His tip was already leaking with want. More, he needed more. He spited on his hand, taking his time, enjoying it. During the entire thing he didn’t break the eye contact between them. He wanted this and it felt so amazing.

The feeling of pleasure was getting stronger. The orgasm was building inside him. God, he was getting close. Another moan escaped his mouth while he was looking at those shiny brown eyes, those flashed cheeks, that mouth red and wet... Mmm, it would feel so good around him, so good....

“Open your mouth, Shizu-chan.”

“No.”

Shizuo tried to be rational. The flee on top of him was doing this because he was a shitty flee. He had always done shit that was annoying, terrible even. But there has always been a line somewhere however blurry it may have seamed. But this; this crossed that line. This was something else and he tried not to think about how erotic Izaya may have looked while touching himself. And, he tried not to think about the painfully hard erection between his own legs. At least the other didn’t know about that. So, he remained silent until he heard a shitty voice ordering him to open up his mouth. 

A hand was on his nose. He could not breathe. He needed air. But, if he would open his mouth... A minute has passed. His face was getting blue without oxygen. So, he finally opened the mouth in order to grab a little bit of air. But, along with the air a thick and sticky substance entered him. 

Izaya was breathing hard. The orgasm that washed over him was so strong, so powerful. God, why did it feel so good? His heart was beating so loud.

“Swallow it.” He said without removing his hand from Shizuo’s nose. He just put the other one on top of monster’s mouth so the beast couldn’t spit anything out. 

“Swallow it.” He repeated. When he felt the other’s throat contracting, he finally retrieved his hands. He stood up and started to zip his jeans back up. 

“I am going to kill you, you hear me? I am going to kill you!” 

Izaya left without another word. He could still hear the beast’s shouts when he was closing the front door. And Shizuo, he didn’t even thought for a moment that this was about saving his life; at least until he was left alone with a bitter taste in his mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Next two days Izaya gave his best not to think about the situation he found him self in while he was visiting Ikebukuro last time. What he had done was an idiotic thing to do, and even worse; it was more idiotic thing to even think about it. However, every couple of minutes he found himself thinking about that mouth and tongue that could be around him. God, he should have done it. But, somewhere deep inside his soul (if he even had one), he was glad that that line wasn’t crossed. He was certain that Shizuo would kill him for it. 

Even without the actual blow job he was sure that Shizuo may come to his apartment to kill him while he slept. And, if it wasn’t for these stupid bacteria inside him, he would have just packed his things and went to the early vacation. Nevertheless, all facts were pointing that bacteria inside him weren’t dead. He felt like shit; barely able to move. He dreaded the worst; that somehow it evolved. So, he tried to contact Shinra and against all odds he managed to persuade the crazy doctor to come to his apartment. Just thinking about it made him frown. Shinra was so opposed to coming here that he needed to play the best card in his deck; bringing Celty’s head into the conversation and threatening to tell that the doctor knew that it was in Izaya’s possession. 

He was resting on the couch when he heard the knock on the door. The monster would not knock if he was about to kill him, so he was certain that his visitor was none other then Shinra himself.

“Come in, its unlocked.” He spoke loudly so the other could hear him. After all, there was no point in locking him self up if the beast decided to have a visit.

The man wearing a white coat entered the room. One may think that he would lose the coat if he was on the run. But of course, this was Shinra. Rationality was thrown down the drain. What do you expect from someone who is in love with something that isn’t even a human? 

“It is your fault that I am like this. Fix me.” Izaya all but ordered the other. 

“Did you take the...” the doctor started, but it he was soon stopped by the informant’s voice.

“Don’t you dare to ask the question. I fucking did what everyone with a half of the brain would do.” For a second he has thought about Shizu-chan. Yea, the protozoan was stupid. “I mixed it with vodka so I could swallow it. It was disgusting.”

“Oh. So, that is the problem. You shouldn’t have mixed it with the alcohol. It kills the sperm.”

“Really? Really, Shinra? You are the one who will tell that there is something that I shouldn’t do. You shouldn’t have experimented with this shit. Tell me, does it have something to do with Celty?”

Another’s silent and blushed face was all the answer he needed, but the doctor still spoke without any shame. “I wanted to increase her libido. You know? My beloved Celty and I are doing it only once a week. It isn’t enough.”

If Izaya was any other person, Shinra would have been dead. But, luckily for Shinra, Izaya just laughed. 

“Yea, just as I have thought. Come on; tell me what do I need to do.”

Shinra smiled a bit. But, as soon as he started to talk, the smile disappeared. 

“You are not going to like this. Taking the sperm in orally won’t help anymore. The bacteria evolved. So, there just one other way to save your life.”

“No. Please, tell me that you are joking. No. I can’t do that.”

“Ether that, or you die; your choice.” Shinra said. He was now standing up, getting ready to leave, when Izaya’s voice broke the science. 

“Wait. If I need to do this, you are going to help me.”

“Even though I am flattered I need to decline your offer. I am saving my self for Celty. And, even if I wanted to help you, I couldn’t. My blood type is AB.”

“Idiot. I wasn’t talking about that. I don’t want it to be someone I know. Even better, I don’t want to know who he is. Just, find someone, tell me when, and I will put blindfold on.”

Shinra didn’t say another word; so, Izaya continued. “You owe me that much. Please.”

With one simple “fine” and “I will text you the details” doctor exited the apartment. 

*****

Shinra was exiting Izaya’s apartment with a phone in his hands. It was indeed his doing that led to this, and he was ready to fix it. Thus, he started to write a text message to the only person with an O blood type besides Izaya who he knew.

Time passed and before Shinra realized he was standing next to an angry looking Shizuo who was smoking his third cigarette in the last ten minutes. 

“Tell me why I shouldn’t just kill you and be done with it.”

“Well, Shizuo-kan, Celty is your friend, and you don’t want her to be sad”. Shira playfully replied, but honestly; he was scared shitless that he won’t get out from this one entirely alive. Two or three bones broken was the price he was ready to pay considering that it was all a gamble and that he could have been dead few moments ago when he mentioned Izaya’s name. The bones were broken when he said what he wanted Shizuo to do. No surprise there.

“Say, Shizuo-kan I thought that you would be one of the first casualties of these bacteria. Don’t get me wrong, I am glad that you are not; but honestly, I have never thought that you will take... lets just go with the medicine.”

Shizuo was ready to break another bone in doctor’s body; however, with red cheeks and while looking down he managed to say, although through his teeth, a small word that suspiciously sounded like “Izaya”. After that, things went almost smoothly. Shinra somehow persuaded the blond that he was indebted to the informant and that he needed to repay the favor. Shinra has never been so thankful that Shizuo possessed so strong sense of righteousness and honestly, that he was a bit stupid.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 

Tomorrow morning when the text came Izaya wasn’t sure whether to be happy that he won’t die or to be angry about the entire thing. Not seeing any other solution he decided that it would be the best if he just went with it. An hour later, he was naked on his bad with the blindfold over his eyes and the music so laud that there won’t be any chance of hearing another person’s voice. He lied and waited. 

Minutes felt like hours and his heart was beating so fast in the anticipation. He wasn’t sure if he was exited, and that thought frightened him. This was a necessity; this supposed to be nothing more than that. The unlocked apartment door, the lube on his nightstand, the loud sound in his ears, and the blackness on his eyes were all he could think about until he felt someone’s hot breath on his neck. Shiver run thru him, and he gasped for an air.

Something wet and soft was tracing the lines of his pulse. His heart skipped a beat. A tongue was licking him, sending more shivers down his spine. The man smelled intoxicating; a musk and woody sent perfectly mixed with the smell of cigarettes. 

He bit his lower lip in order to stop a moan leaving his mouth when teeth screeched him. It felt so good, and he tried not to move, not to make a sound. And then again, why not? Why stop him self? Not that he would be heard anyway. The music was to laud for any of his moans to be heard and controlling it was already hard. 

He moaned loudly; sound echoing only in his own ears as the man’s lips were now tracing the edges of his nipples. The fingers felt so worm on his cold skin. Then he felt the wetness on him; the tongue. The man was licking his chest; making his dick so hard. 

His hands moved on his own, cupping the stranger’s face. Shaky fingers felt hot lips. The tongue was licking them one by one; sucking them. The mouth felt so worm, so good. So, he moaned louder. 

The man’s hand moved across his chest, then lower, touching his stomach, stopping near the line of his pubic hair. He felt a gentle contact there, moving, circling around his erection, never touching it, not even once. His breath was so rushed, so strong, so fast. 

The stranger pulled away from his fingers, stopping just for a second, and Izaya panicked. But soon, the other’s hand was on his hip, strongly tightening around his hip bone. It moved down drawing lines on his inner thighs. The other hand went down as well, cupping his balls gently; massaging them. 

He nearly screamed when he felt stranger’s lips around his cock. The wet hot tongue was moving around the tip of his dick; the mouth was sucking him, swallowing him whole. Izaya felt as he could come then and there. His chest moved as he took deep breaths, moaning loudly; dragging his fingers through the man’s soft hair; pulling him down until he was entirely buried in that wet and hot place. The mouth moved up and down, the teeth gently scratching his length. 

Suddenly, everything stopped again. The stranger’s hands were turning him around. One was on his hip, the other on his ass cheek. His head fell on the pillow leaving him spread on his sheets for this unknown man’s liking. 

Something wet burned his entrance. Fuck. It was the cursed tongue of that man. It was making him crazy, making him scream. It moved in circles playing with the rim of his hole, not yet pushing in. In his entire life he had never thought that this could feel so good. It should be disgusting, dirty, foul, but somehow it wasn’t. 

Then, he felt that mouth sucking the tender skin there, kissing it. He was on the edge; just few more licks and he would be begging to be fucked. It was so humiliating. He became desperate for more contact; thus, he tried to touch his dick, to jerk himself of when the man took wrists of both of his hands moving them to his back. Izaya wanted to pull them down but the grip on them was so strong that he stopped after few tries. 

Then, he felt something else tracing the edge of his entrance, something harder; something that wasn’t a tongue. God, the man will push his dick inside him. He took a deep breath preparing himself, but a much smaller thing entered him; a finger. 

It moved in and out slowly thrusting; filling him, making space inside him. The feeling was odd; not good but not a bad one ether. It was laced with paranoia that the stranger would somehow be sickened, and for fuck’s sake that something will come out. But soon, he wasn’t able to even think about it. 

Another finger filled him and he felt so full. It didn’t hurt but he felt that he was so stretched that he will soon break. The fingers went deeper and then he felt it. They were touching him somewhere; pressing something. It made him see the stars as he twitched so hard both with his dick and with his entire body. The wave of pleasure went thru his whole being stronger then anything that he felt before. 

He moaned so loudly that he was sure that stranger had heard him. Even the music wasn’t laud enough to hide it. But, it didn’t matter. His ego, his pride weren’t important as this feeling that he felt. 

Again, the man pushed his fingers against the same spot, abusing it and Izaya was sure that he will come just from that touch alone. However, the man somehow knew and stopped; pulling his fingers away, leaving Izaya as an empty, moaning mess. 

Nothing happened for another few seconds then he felt something bigger pressing on his twitching hole. God, he wanted it so much; to be fucked hard by this unknown person. He tried to push against it, but he was held in place by those strong arms; one still on his wrists and the other on his hip. 

Then, he felt it; a hot hard cock pushing inside, stretching him so much. It was so big and the thrusting was so slow that he thought that it won’t stop until he was impaled so deep that he would feel it in his chest. Nevertheless, the movement finally ended. His entire body felt like it was on fire and he felt so full. The drops of sweat were sliding on his face, neck and on his lower back. He felt hot all over his body. 

The man moved a bit out and then he pushed inside. Izaya cried. It felt more intense then anything in his life. The fingers on his hip were clinging on him so hard that he could almost see the bruises forming there. The dick inside him moved again, in and out, now faster, never stopping; pumping inside him. 

He could fell the other man’s balls slapping his own; and God, he didn’t want it to ever stop. Another thrust and he felt the cock slamming inside him so hard hitting the same spot that made him see stars just a few minutes ago. And it felt as this person was merciless, pushing it right on the mark, squeezing Izaya’s hip, pulling him in order for them to meet half a way. 

Izaya was being thoroughly fucked by some anonymous person with an O type blood, who smelled like wood and cigarettes; and it felt so amazing that he didn’t ever want to stop. 

His mouth was open, moans leaving his body in time with every thrust, every push. And it felt so good; the feeling inside him twisting his gut, puling together all the energy, untying all the knots, making him want to explode. So, Izaya did. He came so hard that he felt dizzy, on a verge of losing conciseness. Thrusts didn’t stop until few moments later, only growing stronger, pushing harder when he felt the dick inside him erupting into him, hitting his walls, making him scream yet again. 

The stranger pulled out. He couldn’t feel him anymore. The darkness and the music were making him so sleepy. He felt smoke, as if stranger lighted a cigarette. The blanket was pulled over him. It was soft and worm against his skin. The music stopped suddenly like the cable has been unplugged but Izaya didn’t move; the blindfold was still on. The last thing he heard was the sound of his front door closing and he was alone.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 

Shizuo was in his bed thinking about what had happened that day. After he left two hours ago his mind was blank; but as soon as he entered the safety of his apartment, all those memories came rushing in. He wasn’t supposed to get carried away. It just needed to be few thrusts in Izaya in order to help him; in order to return the favor as Shinra has put it. 

However, as soon as he saw that naked body lying on black sheets looking vulnerable, with the blindfold on, something inside him went lose. Izaya’s pleasure wasn’t necessary for everything to work; licking the other’s ass wasn’t necessary; sucking that hard dick wasn’t sure as hell necessary; but he did it anyway. He wanted to do it. Fuck; he needed to do it. Even now; he wanted to lick him all over... 

God, it felt so hot pushing his tongue in it. His dick was getting harder yet again. For fuck’s sake he came so hard into that heat that he truly couldn’t remember any other time when his orgasm was so strong. How was it possible then to be hard again? And so soon for that matter? His balls were almost empty; everything that he had went into Izaya, filling him until he was nearly leaking. 

God, he had looked so spent after everything; just lying there breathing hard. The image of Izaya’s own cum staining the sheets came into his mind. Good, he must have done something right if he made the other enjoy himself. Izaya had moaned so loud, his body asking to be fucked as hard as possible; shivering with want; shaking with desire; wanting him...

Shizuo unzipped his pants and closed his eyes. He could perfectly remember the body that was beneath him just a few hours ago, tightening around him, pulling him in. His hand moved down squeezing mercilessly around his cock. Izaya’s moans filled his mind. Even with that obnoxiously loud music masking them, he could still hear. He wanted Izaya to moan again, just for him, just one more time. He wanted to fuck him again; to penetrate that narrow passage that was opening up for him...

A shiny pearl was forming on his tip and fingers hungrily smeared it all over his length. He moved his hand up and down with his mind full of pictures of Izaya: Izaya naked, Izaya with his head pushed down on the pillow, Izaya trying to jerk himself of, Izaya’s dick in his mouth, Izaya’s red cheeks as he licked those fingers one after another, “Izaya”...

Izaya’s name cut the air in his small apartment; he was moaning it; he was calling for it as his hand moved with greater speed. 

“God, Izaya... I want you again.” And his dick was now penetrating thru his fist, pushing in with the thought of that hot, tight place between the other’s legs.

“Izaya...” 

He moaned again, shoving in even harder... He needed to feel it again; he needed to feel Izaya again... Tight, narrow, worm, wet insides contracting around him; he needed to see the other’s face red, sweating for him, to hear him moan just one more time...

“Oh God, Izaya...”

“Izaya...”

“Nnnnn...” Shizuo almost growled as he came for he second time that evening, desperately trying to catch his breath, trying to breathe...

He felt emptiness inside him; a bitter realization that this was only one time thing; never to repeat it self. And, Izaya even didn’t know that it was him. He felt so disgusted with himself as he look down into his semen coated fingers; so cheep, like an animal that couldn’t control his own urges; like the beast.

He closed his eyes; he was on the brink of tears and he knew in his head that this was a mistake. He was certain that he would never forget what have happened; never being able to go pass that; go back to hating the other. 

And, how could he hate the one that gave him the greatest pleasure; the one who saved his life. And, even worse; Izaya had the ability to rape him that day when he came to his bedroom, instead he didn’t even made him suck his cock, and how did he repay him? By giving in to his desires fully and becoming an uncontrollable monster with only one thing on his mind; fucking. Fuuuuck... 

He just needed to pretend that nothing had happened. He was glad that Izaya didn’t know that it was him. He won’t ever again jerk himself of with the images of Izaya in his head; it wasn’t right and he felt ashamed. 

Somehow, somewhere his mind worked hard to make him feel better. He imagined those red eyes burning with hate for him. Telling him that Izaya despised him... Good; hate was good... And he fell asleep thinking that even if Izaya hated him with everything he had, Shizuo still hated himself more.

*****

Beeping sound woke him up the next morning; his new phone was signaling that he had received a text message. He briefly wandered what Celty wanted; after all she and Kasuka were the only ones who knew his new number; and Kasuka never texted. 

This was his forth new phone in the last two mounts. He was destroying them so quickly that there wasn’t any need for telling anyone his number; why do that when he would change it again anyway?

Shizyo’s eyes opened up lazily, but as soon as he has seen the message, he was fully awake.

[Hello, stranger...] He couldn’t breathe; he knew that it was Izaya. Why would he text him? 

[Why are you texting?] Before he could think about responding, he had already replied. Did Izaya know that it was him who was fucking that tight ass last night? No, if he knew he would kill him, not text him. He frowned. Few seconds later the answer came.

[Why not? I had a great time last night. We should do it again...] Shizuo’s mouth was instantly dry. What? Izaya wanted to do it again? Why would he...? And if they did it again, there wouldn’t be any point; the bacteria were gone from Izaya’s system. 

[There isn’t a point in doing it again.] He quickly typed, and waited, and waited, and waited until the answer came in a form of the picture. Shizuo’s cheeks were red as he looked at Izaya’s naked body with his hand around hard dick. The short message was beneath the image. 

[There is when I am this hard...] Shizuo gulped. His own cock was waking up from the sleep and now it was fully risen and twitching with want. Fuck! He was going to Hell.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Next few days came and passed but not one of them was without at least few of inappropriate messages that Izaya decided to send to his mystery man. He was currently sitting in his office chair grinning as a mad man while texting. 

Namie was looking at him very carefully thinking whether it is a good time to search for another job. As always, she reminded her self of how much she hated working for someone who was completely demented. For God’s sake, the man was acting like a teenage girl crunching that phone, taking it with him everywhere even to the bathroom; not that she really noticed, or wanted to look at those messages, or tied to see at least from whom they were. 

“You are better; not dieing anymore.” She noted out loud.

“Well, obviously I am not dieing... Although, you don’t look very happy about that, may I add.” Izaya playfully responded, grin never leaving his face.

“So, who fucked you?” 

“Oh, how perceptive of you, Namie-chan. But you shouldn’t pry too much; you know how they say; curiosity killed the cat...” Still smiling and although threatening, he had admitted it freely. No need to be ashamed if it was that good. He tried to justify his new found interest. Then he continued. 

“No need to worry about my pretty behind, you see it was this mysterious stranger. For all I can tell you it could have been even your Senji.” He started to laugh.

“You are disgusting.” Namie coldly replied. She knew that it couldn’t have been him, but it still made her want to punch this ridiculous man in front of her. 

“But really...” the laughter disappeared “it is better this way; I mean not knowing. It could have been anyone.” 

The new text message made him stop what he was doing as it took all of his concentration. 

[Don’t you want to know who I am?] 

The stranger has asked him. And, he thought about it but just for a second.

[No, I like not knowing.] 

However, something made him add a few more words.

[This way I can pretend that you are someone else.]

The answer came immediately. 

[Who?]

[Someone blond with an amazing body...] 

Now he was laughing to himself. He couldn’t believe the amount of both stupidity and the nerve that he was having after admitting to some unknown person such a private thing. That information should have stayed a secret. But really, the mystery man couldn’t know about who was he talking, right? He looked at the phone but the answer never came. That made him regret having a big mouth and a lose tongue once again. 

“Namie-chan, I am leaving.” He said while standing up and picking his jacket.

“Off to see your boyfriend?” she was teasing but it wasn’t funny. 

“Don’t be ridiculous. I am off to see what is that monster doing. Haven’t seen him since...” than he felt his cheeks turn a bit red. He hasn’t seen him since that little visit to his apartment. God, he was missing messing with him and he couldn’t help himself but to ask the question; would he chase him after everything? Definitely yes. He didn’t want to admit it out laud or to even to him self actually, but a simple thought about the monster really made him feel a little bit better.

*****

He was strolling thru familiar streets of Ikebukuro trying to catch a sign of a blond hair and a bartender uniform. Then, he smelt it. It was the same tobacco smell as that night just lingering free in the air waiting to be discovered. Could it be possible that his stranger is lurking somewhere near? And he was tempted to send a quick text just to look around, but he was stopped by someone’s shouting.

“I-za-yaaa!!!” Oh, Shizu-chan was here... He put the grin up on his face. 

“Well hello to you, Shizu-chan. I see you are all better now. Want to chase me out of Ikebukuro after I saved your life? That is not nice...” and he didn’t get to finish what he was about to say as the wending machine was already in the air moving in his direction. His smile was so big when he started to run. 

Yes, it felt good; the familiar adrenalin pumping thru his blood. Yes, he had missed this. 

But today of all days Shizuo was faster; gaining up on him, decreasing the space between them. Probably as he wasn’t ripping every street sign from the concrete or throwing every trash can after him. What’s up with that? 

After good twenty minutes Izaya still couldn’t lose the other and his legs were giving up on him; so he tried to hide in some alley in order to catch his breath. He stopped and tried to be as silent as possible in order to not be seen; but that was a wishful thinking on his part, as he was dealing with a beast. He reminded him self that as the said beast was moving closer to him, not running anymore, just walking in his direction.

Shizuo lit a cigarette and the magical smoke filled up the air. It was so familiar, so... Then it hit him like a tone of bricks. Fuck. The painful realization made him want the Earth to open up and to swallow him whole. Shizuo was the mystery man. God, he has seen Izaya naked. Then, the worst of all; Shizuo has fucked him, and Izaya has liked it so much. 

Shizuo was moving closer to him.

“You have nowhere to run, flea.”

Now they stood centimeters apart. And, Shizuo looked different; surprisingly without the anger destroying his beautiful face. Beautiful? What was that? Izaya for the first time in his life, after all the shit that he had pulled, truly thought that he was a mental case ready to be shipped to the asylum for thinking that. 

But, he couldn’t stop his heart that was beating so loud in his rib cage that it threatened to leave it and simply escape. His pupils were big, mouth dry; his heart was betraying him, his eyes were killing him as they were starting to get watery. He couldn’t think clearly, and yet again it was a time for another first. 

For the first time in his life Izaya has called the other by his real name.

“Shizuo, please let me go, just for tonight.” 

Shizuo didn’t answer. He felt so confused with Izaya’s behavior but needed to admit that even HE didn’t know what to do faced with Izaya; he didn’t want to hit him, or kill him. He was utterly and completely clueless. So, he breathed up some air and moved silently without a word to the side. Izaya walked slowly passed him and out from the alley. Then, when he was out of the monster’s view he started to run once again.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next few days were among the oddest in their lives. Izaya was locked up in his room and he managed to successfully isolate himself from everything except from his thoughts about Shizuo and their new found “relationship” and, Shizuo; he was sending so many texts wanting to know what was wrong even though he didn’t get the answer to any of them. 

So, when the twelfth day had past and that Friday took place, a certain routine has already grow its roots. However, two days have past without any messages from the brute and Izaya didn’t like the feeling in his gut that was telling him that he was missing the beast, as well as that something wasn’t right. 

He looked at his phone for the twentieth time that morning; no new texts; no missed calls. So, it finally happened. He had sunk so low that even Shizuo gave up; he was bored with Izaya; and Izaya wasn’t happy with that. So, he broke his pride and sent the text. If he needs to pretend that he hasn’t realized that the mystery man was Shizuo he will do it; but he won’t ever allow Shizuo to be bored with him. 

[Hey, stranger, I was busy; want to have some fun?]

One minute has pasted; two minutes; twenty minutes went by and the response didn’t come. As a result, Izaya was so angry at himself for sending anything; for breaking his pride. But then; two hours have passed and his mind started to play tricks with him. He started to seriously consider the fact that maybe something was indeed wrong with Shizu-chan.

So, he contacted the demented doctor; if someone would know anything; it would be Shinra. And, even if Izaya was ready to break his pride yet again, he still was very much uncomfortable with calling him, as he realized that Shinra knew everything; so the informant sent a text. 

After all, how he could not be uncomfortable as Shinra was the one who got Shizuo to fuck him. Izaya was a bit impressed with that one. The shear manipulation that Shinra has pulled almost topped everything that Izaya did. He never have managed to make the monster do something like that. He barely managed to save the idiot’s life. And even that wouldn’t be possible if Shizuo wasn’t paralyzed and glued to a bed. 

He sighted and looked at the phone. It read “one new message”.

[Shizuo-kun isn’t well; he is unconscious and in my guest room.]

Izaya’s heart started to beat lauder as soon as he saw those words. He was fucking scared to even ask, but he needed to know who hurt the other in order to retaliate. 

[What happened?]

Short and concise; his message didn’t spill any of his emotions; but Izaya knew that Shinra saw thru those letters. 

[Shizuo-kun thought that it was a good idea to smoke a cigarette after cigarette without sleeping or eating for ten full days. His lungs aren’t ok and his immune system is all messed up. I needed to put him in a medical induced coma.]

[So, when are you going to fix him?]

Izaya typed that so fast that the doctor was looking at his phone reading it as soon as his own text was sent. He smiled at the thought of Izaya caring. But he couldn’t say that to his face, his hands were still broken after his “talk” to Shizuo, and “the talk” with Izaya seamed as even worse idea. 

He clicked the button for automated typing and started to dictate to his phone.

[He needs new lungs, I am not sure that you understand the severity of this situation.]

[I will get you some black market lungs even if I had to rip them myself; just fix him.]

[There is not anything I can do for him. My hands are broken, and I can’t operate on him; he needs to go to a real hospital and to have transplantation there. I have already put him on a donor waiting list.]

Izaya was losing his mind. He was furious. Leave it to the idiot to smoke as a chimney for ten straight days. Then, he was angry at himself; it was his fault; if he had answered only one of those texts Shizuo wouldn’t be in this mess. Finally, he was angry at Shinra. He chose to have his arms broken now at all times.

[How the fuck did you manage to have your arms broken?]

[You don’t want to know.]

And really, Izaya didn’t want to know. His anger was slowly being replaced with fear. He was shaking and he was afraid that Shizuo won’t be cured. One thought of Shizuo being dead and he was even more terrified then few weeks ago when this entire shit started. 

[I am coming over.]

And, Izaya was putting his coat on, leaving his room for the first time in twelve days.

*****

“So, what; he doesn’t need two lung wings; just one?”

“Yes.” Shinra replied. “People can live with one lung wing. If he got transplantation, he could live a long life; as long as he stops smocking.”

Izaya was feeling so much better now. So, he needed to manipulate someone into being donor and giving away only one lung wing; it was easier then making people donating all of theirs organs after committing some near fatal car accident, and then manipulating hospital staff to give lungs to Shizuo... He could work with that...

“How much time do I get?”

“HE is getting maybe a week or so, but YOU, I am not sure.”

“For fucks sake; this is entirely your fault; don’t play games with me!” Izaya was yelling for the first time in his life in front of Shinra; at Shinra. 

“I am ok with all the shit that you pulled. I am not judging you for the reasons why you did it; and I am not even mad that I needed to drink some idiot’s sperm, to masturbate in Shizuo’s mouth, to be fucked by a stranger that has proven to be HIM... Oh, don’t you dare to watch me like that! I know it was him. I am fucking Izaya Orihara, I know everything.”

“So, why don’t you do it?”

Shinra was ready to kiss his Celty goodbye for the last time in his life; he was ready to be sent to the afterlife if only he would successfully manipulate Izaya into doing something. Shizuo was easy game; but Izaya...

“Do what?” he was more collected now even with a confused look painted on his face.

“Give him one of your lung wings.”

He was silent. Izaya Orihara was silent. And, honestly, Shinra was not this scared since that one time when he thought that Celty was going to leave him. He was getting ready to be killed when the whisper broke the science.

“I can do that?” 

It was a question-statement thing; however, from Izaya’s tone one could deduce that the informant didn’t know that it was a possibility.

“Well the donor needs to have the same blood type but he also needs to be compatible with Shizuo. If you want to persuade some poor soul into giving his lungs, there is no guarantee that donated lungs would be compatible. Don’t be mad, but I did tests for you two when we were still in Raira... and, you two are more then compatible; I have always found that funny. Like you two are soul mates or something.”

Izaya was looking at Shinra as if he was slapped in the middle of his face. It wasn’t the look Shinra has expected when he told that both Shizuo and Izaya were his lab experiments and even when he indicated that they are soul mates; but who was he to judge when more miraculous things had happened. 

“Fine; just don’t tell him; and I mean it. I will kill you if you open your mouth about this one.”

Strange thing, Shinra have believed him even if he has heard Izaya saying more lies in his life then all politicians combined. 

“You realize that both of you can die if there are complications?”

The only answer he got was a nearly silent “yes”.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Golden eyes were slowly opening up. Shizuo wasn’t sure where he was but something inside him was telling him that he did some stupid shit yet again. Bright rays of sunshine were filling the room, and memories soon occupied his mind. He was remembering hours after hours of nervous smoking while looking at his phone screen. Izaya didn’t answer any of his messages and he didn’t know what was wrong. 

Nevertheless, he soon recognized the room he was in. He was lying at Shinra’s guest bed. A slight pain in his chest was telling him that something really bad had happened. But, he didn’t start panicking until he saw the person who was laying in the bad next to his. _Izaya..._

The raven hair looked beautiful while it painted a perfect contrast to the pale skin and closed eyes. God, he was near him, and that made him horrifyingly happy; but he understood that something was very wrong if the beeping sound was any indication.

As on queue a figure with the glasses was entering the room. 

“What’s wrong with him?” 

Shizuo blurted out those words as soon as he recognized Shinra as a person who opened the door. 

“Oh, Shizuo-kun, I see that you woke up. How are you feeling?” 

Annoying voice was talking 100 miles per hour but it didn’t answer to the only thing that he was asking; it wasn’t saying the only thing that he wanted to know - _what was wrong with Izaya._

“I will fucking break your bones again if you don’t tell me why is he here.” 

Shizuo’s anger was threatening to consume all of him. The picture that he was seeing wasn’t right; Izaya shouldn’t be here.

“I would like to avoid having any of my bones being broken or me being killed.” Shinra started; and after a nervous smile had covered his face he continued. “I can’t tell you what is wrong with him, I still want to live, and honestly few more broken bones are better then having Izaya Orihara go thru with his threats.”

“What are you talking about?” - Shizuo all but growled on the now scared doctor.

“I am not at liberty to say. However, I can tell you what was wrong with you; so, you can maybe deduce for yourself?!” 

A nervous smile didn’t leave Shinra’s face and his words did almost nothing against Shizuo’s now growing rage, but he was speaking fast and he didn’t leave any time for the blond to get up and break any more of his poor bones.

“Celty found you in your apartment with what I counted as 2889 cigarette butts. Your decision not to sleep or eat for ten days didn’t do you any good. Thus, you were in the need for a lung transplant.”

Shizuo was maybe stupid, but not that stupid. He linked two and two and Izaya’s presence here meant only one thing. 

His eyes were blurry and he didn’t know what to think. Confused look crossed his face just for a second before he was standing up from his bed pulling out the IV bag that was connected to his arm. 

Izaya was looking worse then him; his chest was bandaged up and there were few more machines hooked up to him; beeping sound never stopped.

“Why is he not waking up?” Shizuo’s anger quickly disappeared along with anything else leaving only place for panic. He was fucking panicking. _Why was he awake and Izaya wasn’t?_ An answer to that came soon in a form of doctor’s words.

“I don’t want to sound like Izaya-kun, but you are a bit of a monster. He is just a human. Your healing ability greatly exceeds his.”

“Oi flea, wake up.” 

Shizuo was calling for the informant. He needed to see those red eyes opening for him; he needed to know that the other was all right. 

“Izaya, fucking wake up.” He repeated, but nothing really happened. 

Shaky arm found cold fingers linked to the white skin. 

“Please Izaya, wake up.” He was all but crying out of desperation “please...”

“Shizu-chan...” barely hearable noise escaped the raven’s mouth. But, even if it was too quiet, it was still there and red eyes were now opened, looking at his as if he was something important. 

Izaya’s mind was hazy in the best case scenario; nevertheless, even then he was smart enough to understand the situation he was in. The pain in his chest after every breath that he took did nothing to stop him from almost screaming at the now scared doctor. He understood that that look from Shizuo meant only one thing; that he knew what Izaya did; and there was only Shinra in the room with them; hence, in Izaya’s mind the shitty doctor could not keep his mouth shut and he was about to get killed for it.

Shinra was grasping Izaya’s train of thoughts and as soon as he recognized murderous intent in those red eyes he started to justify himself.

“Izaya-kun, look; I didn’t say anything; anything at all; so please, just calm down. With one lung it is hard to breath. I know that you are in pain.”

O, my fucking God - Izaya thought to himself; the crazy doctor was really something, and judging by Shizuo’s face, there was still a slight chance that he could have worked something up in order to turn the tables. This chance now evaporated with stupid words blurted out. 

“One lung, really? You needed to say it like that? Even the stupid protozoan can now realize where my other fucking lung is.”

He was one second away from killing the idiot with his bare hands when Shizuo’s voice cut thru his murderous intent.

“Thank you.”

What? Izaya felt warm around his heart and tried to stop his cheeks from blushing. He could have pull that off if Shizuo didn’t continued.

“Thank you.” he repeated “After you are a bit better you will come with me, and I will repay you; I promise.”

“No need for that, Shizu-chan.” - he silently added- it was my fault in the first place.

“Yes, there is. You saved my life; let me do whatever I can for you. Please.”

Again with the pleading; and stars in those warm eyes; they didn’t help a bit. That day Izaya found out that he could never refuse puppy eyes that wanted something from him. It was odd and confusing; but if Shizuo would ask for his other lung looking at him like that, he would gladly given it.

“Fine.”

That one word that left raven’s mouth marked the beginning of something new; a new chapter that fate has written for both of them. And, in the next few days Izaya would often think how easily he agreed to live with the monster and be at his mercy.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 

Living with Shizuo was like being in a reality TV show; something was always happening around him; whether it was Shizuo trying to cook dinner, or Shizuo trying not to smoke, or Shizuo becoming a tomato after a suspicious text with erotic content crafted by Izaya, or even, Shizuo hiding in a bathroom in order to masturbate. 

Well, all of it was very much amusing. Izaya would say that he would gladly give up his other lung wing in order to play like this. And, he would, but there was not need for such drastic measures as his plan was unfolding perfectly. The plan included: Izaya texting constantly as if he didn’t know that Shizuo was a mystery man, trying to make the idiot admit this particular fact right in his face. _Yes. It will work; the monster needed just a light push in the right direction_. So, Izaya smiled again as he took out his phone and started texting.

[I want you now. I want your hard cock inside me. I want you to fuck me right on the table where I am sitting at.]

Nothing happened for a few seconds. Then, Izaya saw Shizuo trying to discreetly read a message. His face was becoming red, yet again. 

_Good. That was good._ Izaya just needed to push a little more.

[Come on stranger; fill me with your hot come. Fill me until I am leaking and begging for more.]

This time Shizuo didn’t take a few minutes in order to be discrete. As soon as his phone buzzed, he looked at Izaya and then, he opened his new text. Izaya could see the tent in Shizuo’s pants rising. 

_Hehe, Izaya was good._

“Are you all right Shizu-chan? You look a bit off. Are you having a fever?”

Shizuo was silent. The entire situation was ridiculous. Shizuo knew that Izaya was texting him, but he honestly believed that Izaya had no idea that he was his stranger. So, he pretended that Kasuka was texting him whenever the text came. But, even he knew that it was a matter of a time when Izaya would realize his identity and be pissed so much that he would try to kill him, which would result in their new founded friendship ending. Shizuo didn’t want that. For that reason Shizuo growled that he was fine and went to the bathroom. 

_Oh, Shizu-chan, this again. I can play this game for days. You should know that._

Few minutes later the message came in, and, Izaya could picture Shizuo in the bathroom a couple meters down the hall touching himself. He smiled as he read the words on his screen.

[Tell me how much you want me.]

_Really classy Shizu-chan._

[Oh, I want you more then anything in the world. Are you touching yourself?]

[Yes.]

Shizuo’s short reply came in quickly, and Izaya unzipped his pants slowly. He already knew how this was ending. 

_Ok, we are doing this again. Four times this week aren’t enough for you, Shizu-chan?_

So, Izaya typed. 

[My cock is so hard. If you were fucking me now I would came for you. But you are not, and my ass feels empty without you.]

Izaya’s phone was signalizing another new message in a matter of seconds.

[I want to shove my dick inside you. I want to give it to you hard and fast. I want to fill you so bad. I miss your tight ass.]

_I miss your tight ass. Really, Shizu-chan?_

But even though Izaya didn’t want to admit it, his dick was begging to be touched and he wanted Shizuo to fill him to the brim with his hot essence. So, the informant moved his hand and started touching his already leaking cock. He moaned loudly. He wanted Shizuo to know what were his texts doing to him. He wanted to be heard. 

Last few times when they did this, Shizuo was pretending that nothing happened, and it was so amusing; however, Izaya’s patience was running thin; he wanted the idiot admitting the truth. So, Izaya moaned louder, licked his own fingers, shoved them inside himself, and sent another text.

[I miss your hot cock inside me. One time wasn’t enough. I want you to fuck me hard every day until my insides are shaped by your dick. Come on, I am two fingers deep inside my own ass and it isn’t enough. I need you to fuck me raw until I bleed.]

He moved his fingers faster thinking about Shizuo touching him; thinking about Shizuo touching himself, so close, just few steps from where he was standing. And, he couldn’t take it any more. 

He moved his fingers away and went next to the bathroom door. He could hear fingers slapping the skin. He could hear faint growling sounds that Shizuo was making. 

_God, how he wanted this man._

[Spit on your dick, make it all wet for me, and, get out from the bathroom. If you don’t fuck me right now I will kill you Shizu-chan.]

Shizuo’s voice was heard from the bathroom. It was weak, and almost shy.

“Izaya?”

The only thing Izaya regretted was not seeing the monster’s face when he realized that Izaya knew his secret identity. 

“I am in front of the bathroom door. I am waiting for you.”

Time seamed to slow down for Shizuo. He was standing hard and proud, jacking of in front of the mirror when he realized that Izaya was right there. And, he had heard him before; and, he had read the texts before, and they done this “masturbation together thing” before... so, he never expected Izaya to know. 

And, Shizuo was breathing so hard; and, his heart rate went impossibly up. He wasn’t sure what was happening; but, he knew that he was even more turned on; and, he realized that Izaya knew that it was Shizuo who fucked him that night. Shizuo also knew that Izaya wanted it and not only because he wrote it in a text, but because he was acknowledging him, because he was standing in front of the door waiting for him. 

“Shizu-chan, please come out.”

And, this was it for Shizuo. He closed his eyes and opened the door. If Izaya saw his dick hard as a wood, he didn’t say anything. He just looked the other in the eyes.

“I want you. Not just this...” – Izaya gestured at Shizuo’s body – “but all of you. I would give anything for you. I love you.”

It seamed that today was the day when impossible things happened. Today was a day when Izaya Orihara, an infamous info-broker confessed. Today was the day that he also told the truth. Today was the day when Shizuo Heiwajima, a monster from Ikebukuro, realized that he was loved. And, today was the day when two enemies became lovers. However, today was not a day when they realized that they loved each other. They realized that much sooner. 

“I know. I love you, as well.”

“So, are you coming? You know that I wanted you to fuck me on that table.”

A large smile was painted on Izaya’s face. He was looking like the happiest person alive. Nevertheless, Shizuo truly thought that he already took that position. 

“Yeah, as if I would miss a chance to chase your pretty ass.”

And, today was a day when the both of them were just thankful for the cursed blood that run through their veins, as it was a blessing; a thing that told them that they were meant to be; that they were meant for each other.


End file.
